


Happiest of them All

by tokutalia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i think??? oh god im getting worse with tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokutalia/pseuds/tokutalia
Summary: It is Ittoki Otoya's birthday, his bandmates decide to make it the best one possible - they will definitely suceed.





	Happiest of them All

**Author's Note:**

> omfg im so bad at writing things like parties but!!! DOING IT FOR YOU, BEST BOY!! (even tho im not gonna redeem myself; also posting this while falling asleep so forgive me it there are any mistakes, i will makes sure to chekc them out!)  
> os anyways, enjoy!!

A special occasion wasn’t even enough to describe today.

Today, a single sunflower gave life to thousand others on the field, yet none of them could beat the smile which shine brightly on its face. It was Otoya’s birthday – a celebration which everyone took part of, a day to laugh, smile and simply enjoy not only because this was a day in which the shining sun was born, oh no. It was a big day.

Everyone gathered around after a long, long day of anticipation. The rest of ST☆RISH organized a dinner party, inviting every single person who was part of Otoya’s life path. Of course, they did their best to hide every single evidence from the birthday boy while workday. Some people like Cecil were sure close to spill the beans even though he promised not to tell. Even Natsuki was better than him. Maybe these boys simply couldn’t wait, so they tried their best not to bring any party topic.

In the end, of course, like every single surprise, Otoya was left with eyes wide open, mouth inhaling in joy once Masato and Ren guided him to the hall, asking him to close his eyes and knowing that this silly boy could be oh so oblivious. Well, all of them got the reaction they needed and waited for. The red head was like a little child who saw his favourite super hero in real life – his whole face was sparkling with pure excitement, his figure was slightly shaking before he ran and jumped towards his bandmates, hugging them with teary eyes.

“Guys.. Guys! Thank you! Oh, oh God I had no idea—You‘re the best!”

The hall was gorgeously decorated, not too fancy for Otoya’s taste yet not too simple. There was quiet music playing in the background as the guests clapped in unison once the main star entered. A “Happy Birthday!” from everywhere echoed, making the boy’s ears slightly blush, he could never get enough of the attention he receives as an idol or even as a person in general. Not even on his birthday.

Once the part started, Otoya started thanking probably every single guest for coming and hoping they enjoy the party. His smile never leaving his beautiful face. As he finished his honorable work as a “host”, he felt an arm around his shoulders and a little ruffle on his head.

“Look at yourself, Ikki, what a star~”

“Of course, Jinguji,” added Masato as he faced Otoya with a gentle visage. “it’s his birthday after all. I can’t believe how much you’ve grown as a person all these years, Ittoki.” Being classmates and bandmates made Masato play a really important role in Otoya’s life, perhapr even the worried big brother role.

“Yoo, Otoya!” Syo and Natsuki walked towards the group as the smaller idol gave a playful poke. “Dude, you should’ve seen yourself, it seemed like your eyes were about to fall off, didn’t ya think we had something in mind?”

“Hey, even if I did, I would stay silent because of your effort!”

As Ren let go of him, Natsuki had the chance to hug the birthday boy tightly, his golden locks mixing with red ones. He nuzzled the male’s face and couldn’t help but sob slightly. “You’re oldeeer nooow! You’re a big boooy, will you leave us now!?”

“He’s not dying, dumbhead!” shouted Syo, laughter following after. As they kept on chatting, another beauty joined them as he greeted Otoya with a cheerful embrace. “Cecil!” The brunet chuckled as he smiled back at the red head. “Dear Otoya, the muses wish you only luck and please keep making us smile with your personality. I actually wanted to bring you something from home, but couldn’t make it..”

“Hey!” Otoya cheered him up as his hand patted the boy’s back. “The fact that you guys throw party for me is the best thing ever! I couldn’t ask for more, thank you!” And Cecil joined Natsuki in sobbing due this sunshine’s love. Everything was simply perfect. This wholesome family sharing such an amazing day together, without even worrying about the hangover they might face in the morning, who knew what could happen tonight. All of them, even the most mature ones needed to release some stress and what was better to celebrate like there’s no tomorrow.

As Otoya was walking around the big hall, randomly greeting and having short conversations, his eyes tried to find a certain figure that still hasn’t shown. As he found a little corner where he stopped and tried to calm his heart down, trying to not actually die from happiness, his back rested on the wall. Lungs took sweet and long breaths. His fingers held onto the glass of wine carefully. Otoya wasn’t your type of celebrity who would drink fancy drinks like wine but hey, there’s a first time for everything and he couldn’t say no to the waiters. Knowing his limits, the idol watched with a dreamy eyes the scene in front of him – everyone was having fun because of him.

Once he took a little sip, a certain someone joined without trying to scare him. The taller figure stood beside him until the red head noticed and opened his eyes in happiness.

“Tokiyaa! You’re here!”

“Of course,” the dark-haired idol gave a gentle smile, “I wouldn’t forgive myself if I am not around you on your special day.” Otoya chuckled sweetly at that response, grinning a bit shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Something inside him made his whole world a lot warmer. Pure, so pure feelings took over Otoya’s mind as he noticed Tokiya’s glance piercing his heart like the young male was looking at a piece of art. Admiring. Adoring.  No matter how many faces there were in this room, Otoya’s visage was the only thing Tokiya’s blue eyes could absorb and love.

Otoya glanced back at the other as his hand found its place on Tokiya’s cheek, stroking it gently and with little caution, so they couldn’t get caught. “Thank you for being here, with me, Tokiya. To be honest, I thought you wouldn’t be able to make it, I heard from Masa you’ve been quite busy.” His thumbs drew petite circles on the soft skin. “I sure am lucky!”

Tokiya couldn’t help but chuckle at this adorable yet so true speech. He looked around before bringing the smaller boy closer and sealing their lips. The taste of wine was still on Otoya but the blue-haired idol didn’t mind. The kiss was gentle, filled with so much emotion and love like it was their last one. As they parted suddenly, both of them glanced away, trying desperately to hide the growing blush on their visages.

“I thought you were more of a private man, Tokiya.”

“I couldn’t control myself, I apologize..”

Both of them laughed.  
This birthday was totally the best.


End file.
